le Zéro d'Ishval
by ylg
Summary: Voyez le Colonel Roy Mustang, célébré comme Héros de la Guerre d'Ishval... et brisé à l'intérieur à cause de cette même guerre et de ce qu'il y a fait. Attention, alterne entre bien déprimant et humour noir flirtant sans doute avec le mauvais goût.
1. l idée du suicide

**Avertissement** général pour cette petite série de ficlets : elle sera basée sur les 10 premiers thèmes de 30morts mais sans que ça aille pour autant jusqu'à la _death fic_ ; on se "contentera" de pensées morbides et suicidaires sans passer à l'acte.

* * *

**Titre : **S'il y avait un choix  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages : **Roy Mustang  
**Genre : **angst  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissement : **comme le thème l'indique, plutôt morbide  
**Thème **#14, « mort par suicide » pour 30morts  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

De toutes les manières dont pourrait finir Roy Mustang, il n'y en a qu'une seule dont il est quasiment certain qu'elle ne surviendra pas : de sa propre main.

Non, il n'est même pas capable d'en finir lui-même. Si forte soit-elle la culpabilité ne le poussera pas pour autant à la mort. Pas volontairement en tout cas. Il peut s'en vouloir, se dégoûter, rechercher désespérément à se racheter, oui mais pas tout terminer brutalement.  
Il aurait pu essayer une fois de retourner son arme contre lui ; il s'est trouvé incapable de presser la détente. Il n'a même pas vraiment besoin qu'on lui dise de ne pas le faire : il ne l'aurait de toute façon pas fait. Les armes à feu, ça n'est pas pour lui.  
Aurait-il pu alors utiliser ses flammes ? Non plus il en serait bien en peine – non, il ne saurait pas s'en servir de cette manière, il n'arriverait pas se brûler lui-même. La résolution pour les manier jusqu'au bout lui manquerait.  
Quant à chercher une autre solution ; noyade, poison... ça lui semblerait bien ridicule. Demander une mission-suicide et laisser à autrui le soin de l'effacer, de préférence par surprise ? Il ne fera pas ce plaisir à ses ennemis, non plus, pas aux assoiffés de vengeance ni de pouvoir. Il lui reste du sens commun, quand même : finir ainsi ferait empirer les choses bien plus que de n'en régler.  
Et aller s'accuser de crimes et se confier à la justice... c'est tout simplement impossible. La justice actuelle ne veut pas de lui, pas dans ces circonstances et il le lui reproche ; il n'ira donc rien inventer de plus si elle présente tant de défauts – il n'a malheureusement pas confiance.

Il attend donc toujours de trouver comment tout finira.

lj user=qlonei860


	2. le cours naturel des choses

**Titre : **Il faudra bien en finir un jour  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Roy Mustang  
**Genre : **déprimant  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#01, « mort naturelle » pour 30morts  
**Avertissement : **considérations morbides  
**Nombre de mots : **555

oOo

Une mort naturelle, pour Roy Mustang, ça n'est pas envisageable. Il s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis depuis longtemps. La plupart de ses rivaux sont toujours bien vivants et toujours rempli d'ambition et de rancœur. Et malgré l'extermination à laquelle il a si activement participé, il reste encore des survivants ishvals qui n'auront pas encore renoncé à la vengeance, aussi. Combien de menaces d'assassinat cela cache-t-il…  
Et même sans cela, il est toujours capable d'aller se faire trucider au front sans que personne n'ait fait exprès de l'y envoyer justement pour cela, non plus. Mais il ne restera pas éternellement le meilleur et se retrouvera probablement un jour face à plus fort que lui.

Il trouvera une fin violente et prématurée au combat ou assassiné. Au pire dans un accident… ou ce qui passera pour l'être en fait d'après lui un meurtre bien maquillé.  
La vieillesse, la maladie, il ne les connaîtra pas. La seule manière dont il pourrait agoniser longuement serait après un empoisonnement, à la limite ?  
Il finira _peut-être_dans un lit d'hôpital, mais pas dans le sien privé et sûrement pas paisiblement. Le pavé ou la boue seraient plus probables.

À vrai dire, la mort « naturelle », de grand âge, dans son lit ? vue d'ici ça serait une plus grande punition encore qu'un mort violente non, pas une récompense…  
Roy n'imagine pas pouvoir vivre des décennies avec cette culpabilité, ni sans si ça veut dire s'en détacher : quel monstre serait-il s'il cessait de regretter ses crimes ? Non, il n'a pas le droit à l'oubli. Il se croit au contraire destiné aux tortures mentales infinies et n'en trouver délivrance que par l'échange équivalent : souffrir, lui et lui seul, autant qu'il a fait du mal à ses victimes. Pourvu juste que ça n'implique pas toutefois d'entraîner sans son malheur ses proches qui n'y sont pour y rien…

Il survit avec l'assurance que si les choses s'arrangent de manière juste il parviendra à changer ce pays pour le mieux et qu'il sera alors puni comme il le mérite. Pour être justifié, il se doit donc de faire de son mieux, tout son possible et plus encore, pour que cela se réalise… de son vivant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Non, il ne mérite pas de vivre vieux, et encore moins heureux. Alors que Maes a été assassiné, lui qui ne méritait sûrement pas une fin si brutale et si sordide comment pourrait-il, en comparaison, couler des jours paisibles ?  
Et puis d'abord, il est bien plus naturel pour un soldat comme lui de mourir à l'assaut – c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Un de ces jours, on le renverra au front, et d'ici là il aura perdu la main, ou bien ses adversaires auront appris à le contrer, et il sera battu.  
Ça arrivera forcément ça n'est pas une question de « si » mais de « quand ». Il n'a juste pas (encore) la réponse.

Il a arrêté d'attendre, d'espérer la mort. Il se contente de vivre et de voir ce qui arrivera. Mais à chaque anniversaire celui de sa propre naissance, de la chute du gouvernement précédent, de la mort de Maes, toujours il s'étonne d'être encore en vie. Et il se demande : mais pour combien de temps encore ?


	3. une façon à la con

**Titre : **D'une façon indigne  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages : **Roy Mustang et son équipe, Winry Rockbell  
**Genre : **loseux avec une pointe d'angst  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#05, « mort écrasé par un tracteur » pour 30morts  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **1ère série, épisode 43 – si vous ne l'avez pas vu vous ne comprendrez pas  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

Dans les bois derrière Riesenburg, après un concert de clameurs, s'installe un silence pesant. Les craquements naturels des arbres et le froissement d'un écureuil furtif reprennent leurs droits. À simplement écouter, on aurait du mal à croire qu'une troupe d'humain, peu nombreuse mais conséquente, a investi les lieux.

Les humains en question se sont figés sur place et s'entre-regardent, tous plus perturbés les uns que les autres. Ils dénombrent déjà deux blessés physiques et au moins un dans son amour-propre…

À quelques centimètres près, Roy Mustang n'était plus de ce monde, tué d'une manière des plus stupides s'il en est. Le tracteur s'est immobilisé au dernier moment, vraiment.

Il rencontre le regard de sa conductrice qui a bien failli l'écraser et il y lit autant de peur qu'il a dû en éprouver lui-même. De la peur qui se change rapidement en colère…

Oh non, elle n'a pas fait exprès. Si on lui demandait, elle nierait avec véhémence, bien évidemment. C'est vrai qu'elle le déteste. Elle essaie de le cacher, mais il le sait, l'accepte et l'excuse, et il reconnaît qu'il ne se défendrait sans doute pas si jamais elle décidait de venir régler ses comptes avec lui – sauf pour lui épargner à son tour la peine capitale, quel gâchis ça serait pour une jeune fille comme elle...

Et il voit à son expression qu'elle-même le pense indigne de faire d'elle une meurtrière, ni avec préméditation ni avec accident. Si elle l'avait écrasé aujourd'hui, au lieu de penser ses parents vengés, elle le haïrait sans doute encore plus. À y bien réfléchir, il se dit même qu'une mort accidentelle n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Non, la jeune Winry Rockbell ne devrait jamais avoir à se justifier devant le monde d'avoir lancé un tracteur de fabrication artisanale plus que douteuse sur la personne d'un Colonel de l'Armée. Qu'il l'ait mérité ou pas.

La catastrophe a été évitée de justesse. Il faudra vraiment qu'il remercie son Lieutenant pour cela. Et qu'il travaille son courage pour aller s'expliquer, une bonne fois pour toutes, avec la demoiselle, un de ces jours, honnêtement…


	4. impuissant face à l eau

**Titre : **Chat échaudé craint même l'eau froide  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Roy Mustang & son équipe  
**Genre : **wangst/humour noir  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#o6 & o9, « mort en glissant sur une flaque/mort noyé » pour 30morts  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

L'Alchimie des Flammes, la plus puissante qui soit ? Foutaises !  
Roy fulminait. Nan. C'était surtout de la fumée, de l'esbrouffe, un grand spectacle. Mais pour ce qui est de l'efficacité...  
D'accord, il y a de l'oxygène comme comburant partout à l'air libre. Mais en pratique ? Ça ne marche vraiment que dans des endroits bien secs. En Ishval, ça a maché du tonnerre. Un peu trop même puisqu'il y a brûlé une bonne partie de son sens moral en prime.  
Et de retour sous le bon vieux climat de Central City ? Là c'est un fiasco terrible. Quand il y pleut c'est pour de bon, et quand il pleut... le tissu à feu détrempé ne produit plus la moindre étincelle. Et quand bien même, toutes les cibles, mouillées elles aussi, refuseraient de s'embraser.

« Vous êtes impuissant quand il pleut. Aujourd'hui vous êtes déjà mort deux fois, » a obligeamment remarqué son lieutenant en lui sauvant la vie.

Le Colonel Roy Mustang, Héros d'Ishval, se noie dans une flaque d'eau...  
Métaphoriquement, bien sûr.  
Cependant...  
Placé face à son impuissance, il n'est pas loin de vouloir aller noyer pour de bon sa honte.

Vaincu par de la pluie ? Par une canalisation crevée ? Par quelques larmes ; non, chut, ça ne le répétez pas, c'est un grand secret ?

Et comme si ça n'était pas encore assez, son second lieutenant enfonce le clou :  
« Dites, Chef ? Si au lieu de vous morfondre comme si toute la pluie du monde vous tombait dessus, vous vous secouiez un peu pour remédier à ce problème ? Où est passée votre flamme intérieure, hm ? Un grand alchimiste digne d'un brevet national, ça doit bien être capable de trouver moyen d'allumer une flamme même sous l'eau, non ? »

Comme si c'était si facile ! La chimie est une science, pas de la magie. Mais il doit reconnaître que ça mérite réflexion.

« Techniquement... peut-être que, avec du sodium, ça serait possible. Mais ça serait une technique extrêmement hasardeuse.  
- Quoi, du genre tout faire péter autour ?  
- En gros, oui.

- Mais au point où on en est, c'est vrai : qu'est-ce que je risque encore ?  
- Un joli feu d'artifice ? »


	5. la corde au cou

**Titre : **la corde au cou  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **Roy Mustang  
**Rating : **PG-15 / T  
**Thèmes **#07, mort étranglé/pendu et #08, petite mort  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

oOo

Roy Mustang rêve. La réalité le déçoit, l'avenir qu'il projette lui échappe, le passé lui pèse. Si ce monde était juste, il paierait pour ses crimes au lieu d'être glorifié comme un héros. Il n'est qu'un criminel de guerre et ça n'a rien de glorieux !  
Comment être heureux ainsi ? ni bonheur ni plaisir possibles : il n'en a pas le droit. Il est tellement persuadé de cela qu'il s'en prive volontairement.

Et pourtant… il recherche éperdument un certain type de réconfort. Un qui lui échappe… Un fantasme inavouable. Il recherche comme partenaire le bourreau idéal qui comprendra sa souffrance et l'aidera à la sublimer ; qui saura le dominer, le canaliser, et lui passer la corde au cou dans tous les sens du terme.

Il ne pense pas avoir droit à la fusillade, d'être passé par les armes comme un rebelle : il a si bien obéi en Ishval, au contraire ! Non, comme meurtrier, ce qu'il mérite c'est une mort bien humiliante et douloureuse : la pendaison. Il imagine d'ici : la corde à son cou, ses fibres rugueuses là où il n'aura plus le col de son uniforme pour le protéger. La trappe sous pieds qui s'ouvrira, la chute. Le choc… insuffisant pour lui briser les vertèbres sur le coup. Il se balancera dans le vide et suffoquera lentement. Le nœud qui se renferme et serre… il aura tout le temps de se sentir mourir.

Le feu a besoin d'air pour brûler sans lui, il s'étouffe, s'étiole et s'effondre. Les humains aussi, ont besoin d'air à respirer, pour vivre. Il repense à tous ceux qu'il a tués tous n'ont pas été brûlés vifs, plusieurs sont morts d'asphyxie, engloutis dans les nuages de fumée vomis par ses flammes.

Il se voit progressivement privé d'oxygène et se demande jusqu'où il peut aller ainsi. Devant ses yeux clignotent des taches grises et noires… oh, les cendres de ses brasiers, ces cendres qui elles aussi brûlaient la gorge des victimes, même à distance, et ont empoisonné durablement la terre et l'eau alentour dans cette région maudite.

Ce qui se produit là en lui est le contraire du feu. Pas d'explosion de chaleur et de lumière, pas de belles étincelles. Une implosion, un trou noir de ténèbres dans lequel il se perd.

Il en ressort la gorge douloureuse, la poitrine oppressée, la tête vide, l'esprit embrumé. Quelque chose brûle sourdement en lui, comme des braises mal éteintes.

Il n'est toujours pas mort, non. Il ne peut pas mourir ainsi. Même s'il s'en approche le plus près possible, il ne va jamais jusqu'au bout.

La jouissance étrange de son corps anesthésie pour un temps la douleur de son âme mais il ne trouve là qu'un soulagement provisoire et il sait que bientôt le tourment reprendra.

Il répètera cela encore et encore. Une fois pour chacune de ses victimes, peut-être si nombreuses soient-elles, un jour, il arrivera bien au bout du compte.


End file.
